Shadows of the Past
by wallanda
Summary: What happens when a famous swashbuckler meets the Hero of Time? Ashley got herself pulled in another unexpected adventure, seeking a way to get back to her crew in the Spiral. But would she dare leave the Kingdom of Hyrule when rumours of mysterious events have been spreading from lip to lip?
1. Chapter 1 Further than expected

_**Yes, people. Zelda and Pirates. Why on Earth hasn't anyone thought about this yet? I mean, I even had to pick between two stories to begin with! Once I did I announced a tease in my original fan fic ''The adventures of Ashley Holystone'' in the 31th chapter. I'm not sure how this will go, I haven't thought the details through yet...but, nonetheless, I hope you fine lot out there will enjoy, give me feedback if you got any cool ideas :)**_

_**Pirate101 belongs to Kingsisle entertainment, Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.**_

_**The story takes part RIGHT after Sen's friend Carlos preforms the teleportation ritual.**_

_**To those who have played Legend of Zelda: I'm going to start the adventure...traditionally. You'll see what I mean :P**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Further than expected...**_

Ashley once more felt that damp thing hit her stomach. It was just like the time she appeared in Skull Island, only then she was unconscious. This time she was prepared- her eyes were shut as her body went through the mystical vortex. She soon roughly hit the ground, getting dazzled, but not knocked-out.

The young swashbuckler let out a faint breath of relief as she opened her bright blue eyes to see the soft green grass on which she was lying. For a second her muscles went limp, her vision clouded...Ashley pushed herself on her back, tuning to the sunlight, emerging through the trees above. The girl raised her hand to cover the eyes and tried to think.

Ah yes, Carlos was using her to practice a witchdoctor spell- teleportation. But...this didn't feel like Cool Ranch, or Skull Island, or Earth for that matter. The sun was...brighter and even the air felt different. It was more pure, easier to breathe. And that combination was making her sleepy. Such peace...

But then she heard the birds singing, a couple flew by to drop their shadow on the relaxed girl. Ashley's mouth corners made a short smile, her hand lowered and her head fell back to enjoy the environment. But as she tried to capture the sweet bird songs, she also heard a breathing. The thing didn't seem too far. Ashley lied a little bit longer, observing where it might be coming from, then jumped up, her hand on her rapier's pommel.

There was nothing insight, but raising her eyes to a tree, she saw a person sleeping on it's strong branches. Ashley tilted her head, making out the figure. It appeared to be a boy, at least four years older than she. He wore a green tunic with what seemed chain mail under it, white tights, leather boots and...and a weird, but familiar, green hat. pointy ears stuck out of it. Ashley couldn't quite see the boy's face, due to the fact that the bright yellow hair covered it from her.

And he wasn't defenceless: he had a long sword on his lap, it's metal shown brightly against the sunlight, along with a shield. There were some symbols on it, but it was impossible to make out from such distance.

Ashley's appearance didn't do much to wake him up. Heck, even the birds are enjoying the day on his shoe tips and head. The girl wanted to laugh, but she let out a snigger and turned to leave. But after the fist step, she paused.

This was a forest...a forest?! She didn't encounter any forests in the Spiral ( well, besides the Shady Hallow where it's a true paradise for the undead.) Did Carlos just send her to another unknown world to her? Hmm...Sarah once talked about Avalon. Apparently that world had a forest, but...this didn't match the description. Some of the trees went up pretty high, no sign of any Fire Elfs, no ruins...

And there we go again, Ashley thought. Back to the lost girl act. Terrific.

The swashbuckler turned to the sleeping boy.

'' Hey!'' She shouted, but he didn't budge. '' Oi! Sleepyhead!'' Nope, nothing. Wow, and I thought Antonio enjoyed a good nap...

Ashley rubbed her chin in thought, her eyes locking up on the tree the pointy-eared guy slept on. She knocked on the bark, realising that with a good amount of energy- she might be able to shake the tree and with that, the lazy boy. This is going to be fun.

The girl thought on using the old roll-and-hit-a-tree tactic. She and Ben used to have so much fun with that trick while playing Zelda games back on Earth. Who knew one day it would come in handy?

Ashley calculated her speed and distance from the tree, enough to make sure she hits it at least with her back. She gained speed and rolled towards the tree, painfully hitting the base. The birds got alarmed from the sudden attack and among their cries, the boy also shouted in surprise and, after a second, in pain.

While the girl was rubbing her spine, the boy comically fell to the grass carpet on his face. His reaction was quick: he got up, spit out the grass and grabbed for his sword. Ashley, noticing his move, quickly drew her rapier in defence. But their weapons didn't slash...the teenagers stared at one another instead, one looking more shocked than the other.

'' Holy Mother...'' Ashley whispered, realising at whom her rapier was pointing. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide in disbelief. Now that the hair was out of the way, she could see the familiar face she saw so many times on the TV screen: High cheek bones and that handsomely pointed chin, also wide-in-surprise blue eyes, the medium-built body was tensed and ready for battle, although it soon settled down slightly, realising it was facing a girl.

Link. Hero of Time, Hero of Legend...whatever you call him these days, it was him standing right before Ashley, with the, now lowered, legendary Master Sword.

'' You're kidding...please, tell me I'm in a reality show or something,'' Ashley muttered. Her mouth went dry on the encounter and her lungs were out of air. Link obviously heard her, but couldn't seem to understand. As he tried to say something it was only a strange blabber.

Ashley frowned. Different languages. He was probably speaking in Hylian, which Ashley could never understand. Not even the alphabet.

'' Ooo...'' She lowered her weapon in frustration.'' This is going to be a difficult conversation,'' by saying that, she only made Link look more confused. He said something else, followed by a head shake.

'' Well I can't understand you either,'' Ashley replied, her guess on what the elf said. She tried to gesture talk, saying she couldn't understand a word. Ashley learned to talk that way with Oscar, her friend buccaneer who was missing a tongue. Link seemed to get Ashley's hand gesture and now seemed to also be thinking on their communication problem.

Ashley turned to look around the forest some more, hoping to find a solution. Hitting your head to the tree might help you forget if you do it hard enough...I doubt it would change my language. That little crazy thought made her smile, but didn't solve anything.

The swashbuckler senses told her that Link was closing up on her. She let him softly place his gloved hand on her shoulder, and that's when she felt needles in her ears. The painful noise, like a vampire bat was shrieking right into her ear drums. The girl was covering them, but it didn't help, until the pain stopped as quickly as it started.

'' Dang, what...'' Ashley tried to held back the tears. Link was holding onto her arm.

'' What's wrong?'' He asked, sounding concerned. Wait...he asked! The girl raised her eyes to him.

'' I can...understand you! Holy mother of Zorro, now that's what I call magic!''

Link blinked at her.'' I...you can speak!''

'' Of course I can,'' Ashley laughed, but it soon faded as she remembered to whom she was talking.'' I er...''

'' Mind if I ask who you are? I've never seen you around these parts,'' Link said. Ashley's head spun, she shook that off and tried to answer.

'' One of my friends was trying out a teleportation spell. I expected to end up further than needed, but...this,'' She gestured to the trees.'' It's a long story...''

'' We have time,'' Link replied, picking up his shield and strapping it on his back, along with the sword. Now Ashley could see that it was the blue Hylian shield, with the Triforce and something like a red bird symbol etched on the surface.

'' Much longer than you think,'' Ashley warned him.

'' Once again, we have time. The one that wakes me up doesn't get away that easily,'' Link turned to her with a smile. Ashley felt her temperature getting warmer. She hoped it was only the sun.

'' My name's Link,''

'' Ashley Holystone,'' the girl managed. Wake up Ashley, she thought to herself. There were more important stuff than wooing over a video game character. '' I'm...kinda lost,''

'' There's a reason why this place is called the Lost Woods, you know''

'' The Lost Woods. Really?!'' Ashley sniggered. The took another scan of the forest.'' Heh, I imagined it a bit more shady,''

Link's eyebrows knitted.'' I thought you're not from around here,''

'' I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about your world, now does it?''

'' Your tone sounded a bit mysterious...who are you?''

'' Ashley,'' the girl knew to what Link was referring to, but since he laughed at her a few times, Ashley figured to play along.

Link adjusted his question.'' Okay, where are you from?''

'' Yeeeaaahhh...'' Ashley rubbed her neck.'' That's going to be a lot more difficult to explain,''

'' Long story?'' The elf guessed.

'' Yep,''

'' Well, in that case,'' Link turned around and started walking into the woods.'' You can tell me all about it near the fireplace. Come on,'' he gestured for Ashley to catch up. As he took slow steps, Ashley still looked at him in disbelief. This had to be a dream...but the tree she hit a few moments ago felt pretty real.

Ashley sighed and followed the hero to wherever he was leading her.

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_**Yay! Consider it as a Halloween present ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ordon village

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Ordon village**_

Now since Ashley was right beside The Hero of Time, she couldn't help noticing how tall he was compared to her. He was towering over her by a head. I guess it's no surprise since Link's like eighteen and Ashley's fourteenth birthday was like a month away. It was supposed to be celebrated on August twenty-eight, but it's not like you can simply tell time by not looking at the calendar for almost three months...(caught) well, Ashley guessed that it's July by this time around.

Okay, digging way too deep into the age here. Let's get back to the story.

Ashley kept spinning and turning, trying to image a map of the place. That's the swamp there, that's the grotto, that's a random bridge over a random canyon...Ashley stopped and looked at the other side of the bridge. She could have sworn she saw a kid dressed in green run pass the cave entrance. Tensing her hearing ability, she heard ocarinas playing a very familiar song. What's it called? Saraia's song? Faron woods?

Link, realising Ashley was no longer following him, turned around to see her curiously looking at the cave.

'' Ain't that Kokiri village?''

'' Hm,'' Link smiled.'' Not so lost now, are we? Perhaps you would've managed to find your way around without me,''

'' Maybe,'' Ashley pretended to think.'' But where's the fun in that? Besides running into dangers that is,''

'' Hah. How much do you know about the Kokiri?''

Ashley took a deep breath.'' Let's see: they have fairies that are their companions and source of communication, they take care of the Great Deku Tree, they live in tree stumps and they never age...or age very slowly, one of the two,'' she turns to Link with a wide smile. The hero's eyebrows were raised high in surprise.

'' You...surprise me by the second,'' he admitted.

'' I know. That's always with people when I first meet them,'' they then continued walking through the forest. For some time the teenagers didn't say a thing to each other, till Link wasn't able to bare the rising questions.

'' How come you know so much, yet look so confused,''

'' Well I didn't exactly get the chance to analyse the map of Hyrule before that kid sends me here,'' Ashley glimpsed at Link, then answered more seriously.'' Again, long story,'' At that Link stops.

'' How long?'' he demanded a straight answer. Ashley figured he thought she was hiding something. To be honest, she didn't know how to explain her position yet. Think about it, what would a hero do if he found out he was a famous video game character? Most likely flip out...or think you're crazy.

Ashley stood there with her lip bit. Link wasn't moving an inch from his spot. An uncomfortable silence swirled around them, one waiting, the other doubting weather to speak the truth, or come up with something fitting.

'' Fine,'' Ashley turned full body to the hero. '' I come from a planet called Earth, but then I magically end up in the Spiral, met some pirates, learned to fence and defend myself. Then I get involved into this treasure hunt for El Dorado and by doing that I sail around random worlds helping people and...well, that's it. Aaannd by doing _that_ I became a number one most wanted person by the Armada. I keep destroying their bases one by one, even a sky station was taken down with the help of my crew. So then I come back from Aquila with another map piece to El Dorado, meet up with my friends, Carlos sends me here...and that's only the short version,'' Ashley finished up. Link stared at her.

'' This isn't a jest?'' he checked.

'' Cross my heart and hope to...not get stabbed by a bokoblin,''

Link crossed his hands.'' Really? You gained my trust at least ten seconds ago and...''

'' Look, can we talk about this _after _we survive the ambush?'' As she drew her rapier, Link turned around to see a bunch of red, goblin-like creatures heading towards them. Their head was shaped like a pear- small foreheads, but big cheeks and jaws- on the top they had tiny horns sticking out of their skulls. Their arms were skinny, along with the neck and legs. Their body structure wasn't the most fittest that Ashley saw, in short, they were fat... Their clothes included simple cloth to cover (AHEM) their lower part, leather bands wrapped around the big feet, and some of them even procured a helmet with bigger horns than they already had.

The bokoblins were ready to attack with bows and a sole swords. Ashley never saw a sword with such a wide blade before. They were better to use to chop up a big hunk of meat...I guess humans included.

As Link took out his Master sword and mounted his hand with the Hylian shield, Ashley rushed past him with her rapier at the ready. She blocked one of the bokoblin's swords and tried to stab him back, but, surprisingly, he easily reflected the girl's attack. Not used for that to happen, Ashley looked at the grinning red face of her enemy. She tried to move more quickly then, her rapier struck even faster. The bokoblin laughed at her and the girl used her chance to punch him. Till he was dazzled, Ashley got a few seconds to moan and shake her pain-filled fist. Why did she had to leave her parry dagger in her quarters?! Not to mention her gloves, those would've protected a little bit.

Ashley usually was able to take down her foe in mere seconds, but it looked like she needed a new strategy for these guys.

Another red goblin came running towards her. Ashley tricked him to believe she was going to slash, making the bokoblin turn the flat side of his sword. Using that, Ashley jumped onto the sword, forcing it's welder to stumble backwards. Still pinning him to the ground, the swashbuckler easily dodged an arrow going for her head. She scanned the place where it came from and noticed a green-skinned goblin in the bushes. Ashley took out a dagger and was about to toss it towards him, but an arrow then shot right from her, striking the archer in-hiding.

The girl turned to see Link with one of the bokoblin's bows. He nodded to her, dropped what he was holding and picked up his shield to block a vertical attack. The guy that attacked him kept smashing his sword at the shield, as if wanting to break it. Link held up like that for a while, then finally rolled around behind the bokoblin and finished him.

He and Ashley were now two against four of the ambush party. One of them grinned at them oddly. Ashley, trying to find it's meaning, was suddenly pushed away by Link.

'' Get down!'' he shouted and through his shout she heard whistling in the air. The ground they were standing in a minute ago was now full of arrows sticking out of it. Link got off of Ashley and got in the bokoblin's way. Raising her vision to the trees, Ashley noticed more of the green goblins aiming at them.

'' Link,'' she got his attention.

'' What?'' by saying that he slays one of the red guys.

'' Give me a lift!'' Ashley backed away to get a good run-up. Just before Ashley jumped, Link turned from his enemy and fell on one knee with his shield over his head. Soon as he felt Ashley's weight, he focuses all his might and shoves her high. Ashley had daggers in-betwen her fingers, ready to be thrown at something. In the air, she quickly scanned all the locations the bokoblins were hiding at, and threw the deadly daggers towards them. All of them hit the ground with the blades painfully deep in them.

Ashley landed with a _thud. _That's the first time she actually went that high. Link already knocked out the last three.

'' Impressive,'' Link said giving his hand, although that wasn't really necessary.

'' Not too shabby yourself,'' Ashley replied. By mistake, she gave Link the hand with which she punched earlier. After shaking it again, she looked at her knuckle. Well, she definitely couldn't get bruises from those big cheekbones the bokoblins had, but it seemed she didn't aim for them. It was probably the teeth...

She rubbed her hands and sighed.'' And that's why swashbucklers wear gloves,''

'' I wonder why they attacked us,'' Link suspiciously scanned the area.

'' Um...'' Ashley pointed a thumb to her left.'' Aren't Faron woods, like, just west from here? Because I think that's where there's most of them...''

'' You know, I'm still pretty curious the way your navigation works,''

'' Dude, I'm a captain. I navigate a ship 24/7,''

'' That's in your Spiral. From what you say, this this your first time walking on this land, am I right?''

'' Yes...''

'' Then how could you possibly know all it's content?!''

Ashley stood silently, thinking of a getaway from the subject.'' I...read a lot of books,''

Link stared at her, his shoulders lowered.'' Books?''

'' Yeah, I've been to enormous libraries, and since I like all those fantasy/history kind of stuff, I dug in a little bit more. And since I'm a captain, geography is very interesting to me,''

'' And you still remember all that you've read?'' Link raises his eyebrow.

'' I have a steel mind,'' Ashley shrugged, then added.'' No, really. Try punching it, your hand will hurt as much as mine right now,''

'' Hm,'' Link smiled.'' Alright, sorry for the sudden interrogation,''

'' You had full right to question me,'' Ashley honestly replied.'' Now er...about those bokoblins,''

Link nodded.'' It was a small gang, probably hunters or outcasts of their tribe. I hope there isn't more, because the village is dangerously close,''

'' Really?''

'' Yes,'' Link assured.'' Perhaps you'll recognise the path after we get closer,''

_**XXX**_

Finally Ashley heard the harmonic flow of water further behind some trees. Her nose caught a mixed scent of freshly cut grass and baked goods. Not long after, Link turned to her and said:

'' Welcome to Ordon village,'' soon as he said that, a wonderful view opened up before Ashley. Fields of lush grass and patches were accompanied by stone huts with colourful roofs. Some were built right on the edge of a crystal clear pond, with various fishes rippling the water surface. A medium sized waterfall was feeding the pond.

Left from the track there was impossible to miss a magnificent tree-house overlooking the village. The inside of it was hallow, judging by the attached windows that went up higher that the house's roof.

The whole village was standing between the forest and stone hills, as if hiding it. The teenagers walked over a small wooden bridge, Ashley taking a quick glimpse at the rumbling river beneath. Link led her to the tree-house, which probably belonged to him, but on the way the villagers took their time to greet the hero with a wave or a shout. Although, when they saw Ashley, they suspiciously watched as she walked with Link passed them. It was like he first time in Skull Island, only much more different.

Well, Ashley didn't blame them. She was an outlaw in their eyes, a stranger. Maybe after some time they'll get over it, but until then- it's going to be an uncomfortable situation.

They reached the ladder to the tree-house. Link went up first, then Ashley pushed herself to the sturdy platform. She went through the door and suddenly a sweet smell of sap hit her. She first saw the two colourful carpets cover the floor. She pushed the door open wider and it bumped against one of the chests. An armour set lied on it, completely tangled up by the way it was thrown aside. The ceiling was partly cut off to make way for another ladder leading to the second floor. A stone fireplace pressed against the wall, along with the table and a couple of chairs just left from it.

Ashley noticed a few bookshelves against the white walls. She leaned down to check the titles: _'' Basic combat''_, _'' Wolves and dragons'', __'' Legend of the Four Winds'', __'' Look out for the hooves: how to bond with your horse.''... _Ashley bit her knuckle to sustain her laughter. Unfortunately, that was her injured knuckle, so she only gasped as she accidentally made the blood trickle. She frowned, but continued to read- _'' Soul stones and other artefacts'', '' 101 ocarina songs'' _, and Sally said my bookcase was ridicules, Ashley grinned remembering her irritating classmate from Earth.

Then the title _'' History of Hyrule'' _captured her interest. She took out the book and opened it randomly. A drawing of three triangles, with sun rays around them, surprised Ashley a little bit. Sure, she knew it was the Triforce and that it was one of the reason you had to go through the difficult adventure in the game...well that, and an egomaniac called Ganondorf- the king of darkness. Ashley read through the pages, reading the same lines she used to on the TV screen before starting one of the Legend of Zelda games.

_'' ...the three goddesses sacrificed a bit of their power, conjuring the pieces of the Triforce. It is said to grant any wish to the one who connects them...a greedy king from the desert...kingdom fell into flames...a hero in green suddenly stands in the way of the king...'' _Ashley sighed as she reached the end of the legend. She noticed the pages in the book were pretty smudged. Was this Link's favourite book? It was a bit hard to imagine the hero sitting with his legs on a coffee table and peacefully reading a book.

Ashley heard steps above and quickly shoves the book in it's rightful place.

'' Sorry, I was looking for these,'' Link said coming down the ladder. He was missing his hat and weapons. He jumps the last three steps and gives Ashley a pair of leather gloves. They were the same as he wore right now, besides the size and design on the cuffs. The girl's gloves had simple stripes, while Link's were with an ivy design.

'' They're my old ones, a bit worn out...but the size should suit you,''

Ashley tried one on on the one with the bruised knuckle. She slipped it through the half fingers of the glove and dragged it till it sit tight. The cuff wasn't reaching her elbow, although she had to rise her blouses sleeve. She turned her hand to see the glove from every angle. It's as if it was meant for her.

She put on the other one, then clutched her hands a few times to get used to the new things.

'' Not bad,'' Ashley smiled.

'' Comfortable?'' Link asked.

'' Yeah. How old were you wore these?'' the boy scratched his head in thought.

'' About...fifteen, I guess,'' he then went to start the fire. '' Right then! Go on, out with it,'' he urged as he prepared to boil something.

Ashley took a seat in one of the chairs, while Link sat on a wooden couch near the door ( which Ashley missed, apparently). So she began talking about the snowglobe, how she turned up in the Spiral because of it, how she discovered about her Twin- Fair, the respect and fear she got from that, but soon was seen as a beacon of hope to most people. She explained what's the Armada, what their goal is and how she managed to take down most of Kane's Court. Ashley then mentioned her crew, how she got to meet the wonderful bunch, how they became a team and one of the most known people in the Spiral because of their daring deeds. To solid the word 'daring' she went on about the Troggy assault, then about Valencia and the Resistance, then mentioned their suicide mission in Marleybone and finally finished everything up with the teleportation spell.

'' So, didn't Sen had to bring you back?'' Link asked after he was sure Ashley finished. The girl thought about that and became concerned.

'' Yeah...I wonder what's keeping her. I hope it has nothing to do with the possible different times,''

'' Anything could happen,''

'' Well, it's the evening now, right? I've already been here too long, something _is _wrong,''

Link rubbed his chin.'' Perhaps Zelda might know something,'' Ashley blinked at that.

'' Zelda? Hmm...maybe,'' she is the one with the Triforce of Wisdom. It's worth a try.

'' Then we'll head out tomorrow. The fields can be dangerous at night, especially since I don't know yet how you'd handle yourself,''

Ashley eyes widened.

'' Dude! You, me, bokoblins- ringing a bell?''

Link sniggered.'' That's not enough. How do I know you won't stab me in the dark?''

'' Says the guy who let me into his house,'' the swashbuckler grinned.

'' Touche,''

'' _And _I'm not a backstabber...well, the friendly meaning, not the swashbuckling,''

'' I'd still want to see your tricks before we go. I want to know with whom I'm dealing with,'' he smiled then got up and checked their cooking supper in the fireplace.

_**XX**_

_**XX**_

_**XX**_


	3. Chapter 3 Wood and steel

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Wood and steel**_

At about nightime, Link led Ashley to the second floor, where a mattress was ready for her, with red bedsheets and a pillow of goose feathers. Link apologized if it looked uncomfortable. The excuse was that people don't often visit him, more rarely sleepover. Strangers don't seem to come to Ordon village too much, so the people figured a hotel wasn't necessary.

As a matter of fact, Ashley didn't mind. The makeshift bed was against the bark wall. The room included another bookshelf, a drawer and two ladders - one to the balcony overlooking the yard, the other one was to Link's room. Before he wished the girl a good night, he informed to meet him tomorrow in the yard, where he'll test Ashley's skills.

Ashley only took off her hat, boots and weapon belt, also throwing in her new leather gloves into the pile. She didn't find it necessary to undress fully, Ashley was able to fall asleep easily with her clothes on ( Ask Subodai. The guy constantly finds her drooling on the desk, overworked and tired). Blowing out the few lit candles, she slipped under the bedsheets and tuned on her left side to gaze through the small window, just over the gap she climbed. The sky was dark as ink, with little glittering dots scattered around it. Ashley never slept a night so dark. She only heard of such night from books, mostly featuring medieval times. It was like that for the lack of lighting in the villages, but that wasn't a problem in the Spiral or Earth. It was just a minimal atmosphere difference to Ashley, and she figured not to dig too deep.

_**XXX**_

_Black...everything was black, maybe blacker than the very night. A visible breath of air spread out, realizing it was Ashley's, she quickly came into vision. The swashbuckler was curled up and shivering, her lips blue from the cold surrounding her. Why? Why was it so dang cold? It's summer!_

_Ashley slowly got up, rubbing her arms to get warmer. Looking around the darkness, she noticed a glimmer further up ahead. Making her way towards it, the glimmer revealed to be a mirror. But where was the light coming from to make that little glimmer? With countless questions in her head, Ashley approached her reflection. She wore her old purple jacket that once was shredded by captain Barnabus Blood - a dread pirate, blinded by power and immortality, who almost managed to kill Ashley; her hat's pink feather was frozen and soon started falling apart before the girl's very eyes. She frowned. The feather faded right to the tip, a few crumbs of it fell into Ashley's palm. _

_She looked at the mirror once more and saw herself, but completely dark: dark hair, dark clothes, even the skin was pitch back. The only remaining colours was a creepy red in her left eye and blue in the right one. Ashley's breathing tensed, she felt fear swirling inside her. She backed away, but the reflection, instead of being also scared, was grinning at her and was taking steps towards her. The grin lasted only until a howl echoed through the darkness. Both of the Ashleys looked around, then at each other. Suddenly, the mirror shattered, and the only thing left to do was to awake from the horrible nightmare..._

_ **XXX**_

Ashley woke up with a terrified gasp. She clutched the bedsheets and filled her lungs with fresh air. It's been a long time since she had dreams that literally clutched her breathing tracks. After coming around, she jumped up and looked into the mirror in her room. It reflected her pale face, covered up by her messy morning hair. She sighed in relief and irritation, throwing back her long brown hair.

The sun was out. It's warm rays shown brightly through the windows, spreading a cozy sensations to the tree-house. The early birds were chattering outside, along with the chickens...no, scratch that - cuckoos. There were cuckoos, not chickens in this world. If you see one in-game, the thing you want to do is always avoid them. Cuckoos are known for their aggressive attitude...Well, _aggressive _is a very soft word to describe them. Trust me.

Ashley figured to take a peek from the balcony. As I said before, it opened up to the yard below. Link was already up and getting warmed up by preforming a few tricks on the training dummies. A few armour pieces were lying on the grass further away. Link was accompanied by a few village kids, watching and admiring his skills. Ashley rolled her eyes and thought - show-off. The kids are probably going to be witnesses of Ashley's ''test'' today.

A ball of feather suddenly ruined her sight-gazing. A couple inches from here, sitting on the wooden roof tiles, landed a little blue bird with a red neck and white belly. It was an eastern bluebird, and it was curiously tilting his head towards the girl.

'' Hey there, little guy,'' Ashley muttered, carefully leaning on the windowsill. She turned her look away, but the bird came closer. Ashley's eyebrow rouse. The bluebird chirped at her and tilted his head once more.

'' Hmph,'' the swashbuckler smiled. She stretched her hand out towards her new friend and it suddenly jumped on her index finger. Ashley's eyes widened in surprise. The animals around Hyrule must trust people more than on Earth. She lifted the bird and drew it closer to her.

'' Morning flight, I presume? Guess you're not the only one who like working out early,'' great, Ashley thought, now I'm talking to a bluebird. This is gonna be an interesting day.

The bird turned on her finger and flapped it's blue wings a couple times. Ashley got the message and gave it a lift, setting the bird off to wherever it was going. She then got back inside and took the ladders down. The dining room still had a scent of something baked, and just then the girl noticed a plate with a bread, an apple and a glass of milk left for her. She excepted the light breakfast, taking the apple with her and planning on eating it on her way to the yard.

Getting down the main tree-house ladder she took her first bit and looked at the moving village. Everyone cheerfully greeted each other, parents were beginning to give the kids their chores. It was a nice view, Ashley almost managed to forget her nightmare even. The girl then turned for the training grounds.

Link was on his one knee, resting and talking to the kids. He seemed to be explaining the test schedule, which Ashley was very interested on finding out. She leaned against the shade's pole, under which was a wooden bench and a few placed shields around it. Link heard her as soon as she took another bite of the apple. Those elf ears, she thought. No sound could get passed them.

'' Good morning,'' Ashley greeted the hero. He wore his usual green clothes, complete with a shoulder plate and a small chest plate.

'' Slept well?''

'' Yes,'' a lie went out. Ashley wasn't sure if her dream should be of concern yet. Hopefully not. She took the last bite and threw away the apple's core. '' So. What are we doing?''

Link took a wooden sword waited for Ashley to take it.'' Duel. Let's see your reactions,''

The girl stared at him, glimpsed at his little friends, who were obviously dying to see what Link will use to beat her.

'' Fine by me,'' She accepted the sword and walked to the centre of the yard. Link was prepared with his own deku sword. They both stepped into position: Ashley with her weapon wrist slightly raised and her left arm high to keep the balance, Link- stooping and his left weapon hand raised high to the chest. Ashley waited for his move, she was looking at his arms to see when the muscles will tense. She got that sign and calmly blocked Link's horizontal attack, then a high cross, followed by a low cross.

After that combo she jumped away to get some space. Link unleashed a vertical swing, Ashley simply stepped to the side and tried to get behind Link, but he did his famous spin attack, which, surprisingly, Ashley completely forgot about. She was quick to duck and swing her leg, Link jumped and went for a stab. The swashbuckler rolled away and tried to thrust. Link almost managed to knock the wooden sword out of Ashley's hands. With the tingling sensation still in her right, she quickly switched hands and blocked the hero's attack. Him being close enough for a kick, Ashley lunged her leg at his chest, knocking him back. Ashley got behind Link and placed her sword against his throat.

'' Did I pass?''

'' Not yet,'' Link, realising that his opponent likes using cheats, hit Ashley's arm with his elbow. The girl gasped from the pain beaming through from her wrist, and soon found that very arm locked behind her back.

'' Oh, you little,'' Ashley sniggered and spun to free her hand. She tugged Link towards herself and kicked him once more. This time he jumped aside and aimed to press her against the dusty ground. Unfortunately, his crafty trick didn't work. Their swords met in the process and Ashley took the chance to disarm him.

Link's wooden weapon flew away, he was left with his hands raised, giving up.

'' No one was able to dodge my stabs like that before,'' Ashley said stepping a little closer.'' You nearly caught me off a few times,''

'' Does that make me your first worthy opponent?'' Link smirked. The girl turned the still raised sword and thought about his question.

'' Yes,'' she slowly nodded.'' Surprisingly, yes,'' The hero raised his eyebrow. He then suddenly lunged to the side and picked his Master Sword up.

'' Shall we make this a little real then?''

Ashley stared at him, a smile grew on her face. She threw the training sword away and drew her rapier instead. They started off with a few low and high slashes, sparks weren't fast enough to reach the ground as another cloud of them kept joining by the second. Both of the teenagers were skilled in battle, each knew clever tricks and how to use them.

The kids' audience stared at them with their mouths wide open. Only one young girl with pigtails was covering her's and even blinked when the weapons let out an eerie clang.

'' How is she able to stand against Link?'' a boy next to her said in disbelief.'' He's using all his might!''

'' And she isn't,'' a younger boy replied.'' The girl uses trickery and quickness. Strength doesn't mean anything to her,''

'' Doesn't it?''

'' Why are their weapons shining so brightly?'' the older girl asked. And she knew it wasn't the sun's fault...

This time, the duel lasted a bit longer. After so much beating and dodging, the two heroes stood a few feet apart, panting.

'' Tired?'' Ashley asked.

'' Just...warming up,'' Link replied.

'' Yeah...me too,'' she straightened, showing her point.'' So...did I pass yet?''

'' Yes,'' Link also straightened.'' I do believe you did. You are quick, patient and strong. Good traits for future trouble,''

'' Great! Now just give me a second to rest,'' with that, Ashley fell into the dust and groaned.'' I haven't had such a workout since...since LaFitte introduced me to Aquilo Santelli. Oh that was a painful evening,''

Link sniggered. He taunted the girl by swinging the Sword's tip over her stomach. Ashley's rapier knocked it away.

'' Get that thing away from me,'' She said with a grin. She then sat up and watched as the kids approached. The young girl with pigtails told them about their weapons shining unnaturally. Link shrugged and suggested it might've been the afternoon sun, although Ashley curiously analysed her rapier.

'' So you are leaving?'' the younger boy, about seven years old, asked the Hero of Time.

'' I need to get her back to her own home. And it might be a difficult task from what I heard,''

_**XXX**_

Link brought his horse from the village stables. Ashley's jaw dropped as the huge mare stood before her. Epona, Link's iconic friend, was a rather odd breed and it was difficult to narrow it down, but Ashley guessed it was a mix between a Clydesdale and maybe a Mustang.

Epona's fur was a somewhat reddish colour, amusingly similar to Subodai's. Her mane was white and spiky, the roots of her tail were blacker, but it still ended to be white like the mane. Epona's legs were overgrown with fur, making them look massive enough to break your skull. She was mounted by a dark blue leather saddle.

'' Say hello to Epona,'' Link said patting her snout.

'' Hello, Epona!'' Ashley was still blown away by her size.

'' This is Ashley,'' Link whispered to Epona.'' Do not worry, she is a friend,'' He then let her try and pet the horse. Ashley felt Epona's breathing, she stared at the girl with dark clever eyes, silently greeting her.

Link hopped on her back and offered his hand to Ashley. As she took it, he easily pulled her in the saddle.

'' Hold on, Epona likes to start off with a flash,''

'' Oh?'' Ashley modestly wrapped her hands around Link's stomach and she suddenly felt how Epona's muscles tensed. The girl stormed out of the stables and galloped pass the houses. The wind's whistling died for a short time when they entered a transporting cave, picked through the small mountains.

Epona carried them into the small woods, but soon all of it was gone and the only thing before them were marvellous fields of lush grass.


	4. Chapter 4 Bitter tea

_**Hey...did you notice anything :)? Look at the left corner...It a cover :D My friend finally finished the cover for Shadows of the Past! I love it so much and I hope you will too. I will have a link in my profile to her Deviant Art page, CubanCracker62. She draws wonderful Pirate101 stuff, I strongly recommend you to visit :)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bitter tea**_

Epona galloped across the fields of Hyrule, pounding the wheat with her mighty hooves. Her hair waved against the rushing wind, along with Ashley's, who was holding on tight to Link. She raised her head to look around, sometimes seeing familiar sights from the games she used to play. When Epona trotted through a dusty cavern, they finally saw the majestic Hyrule castle, towering over the town built around it.

East from the castle, through the mist above, emerged the Death mountain. It was a volcano, it's peak went up so high you couldn't see where it points. Ashley knew it was the home of gorons - strong rock-people that sometimes transported around by curling up into an armadillo-like ball and rolling around. It kinda proves the meaning ''Rock 'n roll'', doesn't it? Skipping the terrifying name of their home, the gorons were actually known for their sweetness and love of parties.

Link didn't stop when Epona ran over the bridge to the town. Ashley almost lost her grip, fearing for the people that got in their way, but they seemed to be quick about dodging the storming horse. Link then finally pulled Epona's reins, making her switch to walk. She carried them through the market, passed the fountain marking the town's centre, and finally they were going towards the castle. On the other side of the stone bridge you could see a few trees cut to look in various shapes. Mostly knights, horses and birds. The hyrulean guards stood on the sides of the huge main doors. Seeing the heroes approach they straightened, held their chins up and even gave a salute.

'' I have need to speak to princess Zelda,'' Link said to them. As one of the guards nodded, he got off of Epona and gestured for Ashley to do so. The guards will probably take Epona to the royal stables or something, Ashley figured.

The castle's first floor was simply a greeting court, but oh boy, the decorations they used for it...The red carpet extended to the very end of the room, dividing into two to cover the staircases. The ground was of dark cobblestone, the slightly higher platform had a mosaic of the Triforce printed on it. White columns rouse up high to the dome-shaped ceiling above, a few massive, golden shields decorated the white walls, also with the Triforce symbol on them. On the main wall hung a few family photos of the Hyrule crown. The third platform had the reason why Ashley's jaw dropped. There was a big Link statue, with it's stone sword raised and his shield exposed proudly to the visitors. It was accompanied by a wolf and lion's statues by the sides. The Hero of Time statue was so big it covered up the deku doors behind it.

'' Oookay...'' The girl said staring at it from afar.

Link modestly rubbed his neck.

'' Ehh, please pay no attention to the statue,''

Ashley shook off her awe and glimpsed at the real, breathing Hero of Time.

'' It's really hard not to,'' She realised her eyebrows were pretty high on her forehead.'' I mean, I know it's not intentionally you and that it's another image of another Link from the past or something, but...I'm surprised you're not consumed by power yet,''

'' I can't be consumed by power,''

'' You denied it pretty boldly,'' Ashley looked at him slightly doubtful.

'' No, I mean it's a sin to me. I would be going against the rules of the Triforce,''

'' Wait. There are rules?!'' They were going on about the subject while climbing the stair rows, one after another, they had reached the doors behind the statue and Link led Ashley through a corridor with a blue carpet this time.

'' Power doesn't have to be necessarily the _bad _side of the Triforce,'' the elf was explaining.'' But it is very difficult to control, from what I know it usually blinds it's owner with greed,''

Ashley walked silently thinking about that and the connection with Ganondorf, then she remembered the tale about the goddesses.

'' Hey, was Din also greedy? You know, the goddess of Power,''

Link opened his mouth to answer, but then frowned.'' Actually, I'm not sure...''

'' Well that says a lot,'' the girl replied sarcastically.'' So, from what I know, you're the Triforce of Courage?''

'' Yes,'' the hero confirmed.

'' Zelda's Wisdom...''

'' Correct,'' Link sounded a bit suspicious that time, he even gave her that curious look again.

'' And Ganon is Power,'' still walking Link turned to Ashley.

'' How do you know about Ganondorf?''

'' Bookworm,'' Ashley answered by pointing at herself.

'' Right...'' Link slowly nodded.'' As a matter of fact, we don't know yet about if Ganon has the Triforce of Power,''

Ashley raised her eyebrow at Link. How obvious could it get? Even if she didn't play the games, Ashley felt she that by the time she learned enough about the dark king, she would already have a solid suspicion.

Then suddenly the nearest doors flew open. With the pink dress swiftly brushing against the floor, came out princess Zelda with her trusty guard- Impa. Because of the sudden approach, Ashley grabbed for her rapier's handle, Impa noticed the threat and took for her own massive sword.

The swashbuckler blinked as Link put his hand on her shoulder, realising her instincts have accidentally jumped to a maximum.

'' Sorry,'' Ashley said pushing the blade back into it's scabbard.'' You...surprised me, princess,'' She tried to apologize by showing her proper respect- she gave a bow to Zelda. When Ashley straightened, the princess nodded, then turned to Link.

'' What business do you seek here, Link?''

'' It's not about Ganon,'' he quickly replied, then pointed to Ashley.'' It's her. We hoped you might know what to do with this complicated situation,''

'' Complicated?'' Zelda's head slightly tilted.

'' It's a very long story,'' Ashley answered for the hero.

'' Yes, and what she just said- isn't a jest,'' Link approved.

Zelda's chin raised, she was thinking. After some time, she looked at the swashbuckler.'' There is an odd aura swirling around you...you must tell me more,''

_**XXX**_

'' Interesting...'' Zelda commented after Ashley finished telling her story. They sat in a small, circular living room complete with embroiled couches and silk curtains covering the white walls. Ashley placed her cup of tea on the coffee table and sighed.

'' Thought you might say that,'' Impa, who seemed to be the royal general of Hyrule, looked convinced enough to believe Ashley is a friend. An hour ago she didn't even want the girl looking at Zelda.

'' Any idea what we can do?'' Link asked the princess. She laid back into her seat and got into deep thought. The swashbuckler tapped her cup while waiting for her reply. Ashley did some thinking on her own, remembering of what this gal is capable of. Then it hit her:

'' You know magic, right?''

Zelda raised her blue eyes, a little surprised.'' Yes. Unfortunately, it is not as strong as your friend's was. The witchcraft that teaches in this...Skull Island, seems to be much more advanced,''

Ashley forced a smile.'' It's nothing compared to Wizard city. So...technically I'm trapped in another dimension...again,'' she sounded irritated, then finished with sarcasm.'' Terrific,''

'' I do apologise, but I have only strength to do minor teleportations,'' an uncomfortable silence covered the room after those words. Ashley, who was full of excitement and hope in the morning, was now blankly staring at the table. What will she do now? Stuck! Completely, utterly _stuck._ It was just so unbelievable, after all she did in the Spiral to help the people and get back home, faith suddenly got a new idea where to place her. She was in one of her favourite video game worlds, which turned out to be real, trapped and unable to get back to her friends to share the experience.

What the heck is Setting Night doing?! What's keeping her?!

While Ashley's mind burst like that, Impa got up to Zelda and suggested something. They both exchanged looks, then the princess got up. She knelt by Ashley and raised her hands. The girl frowned.

'' May I?'' Zelda asked for permission.

'' May you what?'' Ashley glimpsed at everyone, hoping to get some info on what's about to happen.

'' The aura I felt before. Sometimes it can be a sort of guide to it's wielder. It just needs to be released. Do I have permission to access your memories?''

'' Um...yes?'' that sounded a bit weird, to be honest, but Ashley's seen enough in her life to believe in such possibilities. Zelda gently placed her fingers on Ashley's temporals and closed her eyes. The girl just stared at the princess, confused and feeling weird. She glimpsed at Link with her eyebrow raised. The hero had one hand over his mouth, which rested on the other arm. He was waiting for something to happen, but probably wasn't sure what in exact.

Suddenly Ashley felt like her soul was slightly tugged, the spots Zelda touched began to glow. A quick wave of pain shot through her head and finally a few flashes went around her eyesight, different pictures of her previous life. She '' watched'' them as they passed, but the same howl that she once heard in her dreams dropped the two girls into reality.

Ashley heard a scream and the table crashing, but she wasn't able to think what could cause that. Her eyelids hurt and the headache was unbearable.

'' Ughhh...'' she groaned, placed her head between her ankles, and exhaled.'' That wasn't pleasant...not one bit! Ahhhh...'' Ashley waited for the ache to go away, then slowly raised her head, only to see Link before her and Zelda with Impa behind him. The princess was rubbing off the few wood chunks, telling Ashley that she probably flew off of her unexpectedly, while still scouring her memories.

'' S-sorry,'' she said to Zelda. The princess only shook her head.

'' It was not you, some force is preventing for me to look further,''

'' Force? Pardon for not understanding magic, but what_ force_ do you have in mind?

'' The _linked_ one,'' Zelda answered in seriousness, but Ashley just couldn't help the intended pun. Laughing it out she pointed at Link with one thumb:

'' You mean like...?'' then she added her hand to gesture at the joke source. '' Pfftaha...okay, I'm done...'' the girl said noticing Impa's gaze. Ashley cleared her throat. '' Care to fill me in?''

'' If I am correct, there is a double of you in the Spiral,''

'' Was,'' Ashley cut her off then air-quoted.'' She was my ''Twin''. It works almost like a paradox, but since she's dead, I'm free to roam around the Spiral, meet her old allies and trying to finish what she started...finding a way to get back home in the process,''

'' Does her spirit guide you sometimes?''

The swashbucklers mouth opened, then closed again. '' Yes?'' she answered being uncertain to where this conversation is going.

'' Then that's it!''

The two heroes exchanged looks. Zelda sighed and tried to explain:

'' You say you were completely lost when you first showed up in the Spiral, but you were linked to your double's spirit, it gave you the courage, knowledge and guidance you required on your adventures. There's a vapour that connects your personalities, mixing them into one living body. It's only a coincidence that Fair is your Twin, but that's what makes the connection stronger,''

'' You...just blew my mind, your Highness,'' Ashley stared at the princess in disbelief, the taste of tea in her mouth became bitter.'' So...I got transported to the Spiral on purpose?''

'' I'm afraid so...and you are bound to do it again and again,''

'' WHAT?!'' Ashley jumped from the couch.'' How...no! How am I _bound? _I am just trying to get back to my family on Earth!''

'' There is something that the Fates sought in you,'' Impa spoke up.'' You were given the opportunity to travel, see things some could simply dream of...but it came with a price,''

'' But I have never agreed to this!'' Ashley yelled at the woman.'' Yes, I wanted to travel. Yes I wanted to see brilliant things, but I didn't mean all THIS!'' her desire to see more of Hyrule decreased. Ashley remembers having a wish to see more of the world that surrounded her when she was little. Back then she was only able to scour the nearby forest with Ben, until school years started...then, her wish grew more and more, finally promising to see things that she always dreamed about...but the word _dream, _was obviously taken too seriously by these Fates.

'' So what now,'' Link said, feeling pity for the girl.'' Is she just going to be throw back and forth, from one world to another?''

Ashley looked from him to Zelda, whose head slowly lowered. Ashley's shoulders lowered. She never thought it might be _that _serious. She imagined this would be a chance to experience something special and learn skills she never knew she had...but no...It all backfired at the girl like a massive tied.

'' God...'' she slumped back into the couch, rubbing her forehead.'' Ben won't be too happy about this,'' Ashley muttered, remembering her best friend.

'' I am sorry...I am so, so sorry,'' Zelda whispered. Ashley felt Link embracing her around the shoulders, hoping to comfort her from the terrible news. The Spiral was only a start, the girl thought. There will be more worlds she'll visit, and at that, more people in need of help.

'' Many hold you a saviour, don't they?'' Impa asked. Ashley nodded weakly.

'' Well, perhaps that's why They chose you. You have potential, you don't give up,''

'' I'm almost like Link,'' the girl finally said. Looking up, she saw the bunch very surprised.'' Same fate, right?'' Link and Zelda looked at each other. Apparently they knew at what she was hinting, and they had no other choice, but to agree.

'' Oh the irony,'' she sighed. After a short silence, she added.'' So, is there a way to at least get back to the Spiral? At least to my crew?''

'' I am not sure,'' Zelda shrugged.'' It is a difficult task,''

'' Ain't it always?'' Ashley commented.

The princess' lips tilted as she tried to come up with something that might help. Finally Link gives a suggestion:

'' What about the gem the gorons currently dug up? The one they are calling '' The Triforce's cousin''?''

'' Oh!'' Zelda smiled.'' Yes, that might work!''

'' Wait,'' Ashley raised her hands.'' Why is called '' The Triforce's cousin''?''

'' Because it is told by legend that it can also grant wishes. Three in fact!'' Zelda replied.

'' from what I've heard, they already used up two,'' Link said.'' Darunia refuses to give anyone the gem, unless there's a good reason to use it,''

'' Fair enough,'' Ashley nodded.'' To Death Mountain, I presume?''

'' Yes,'' Link got up.'' Thank you, your Highness,'' he bowed to Zelda. Ashley didn't expect him to do that, but she guessed the video games can't always to true (Hey, fans usually pictured Link and Zelda as a couple, even though they didn't have much talk in some of the games. It's odd, really.).

Zelda and Impa took their time to escort the heroes to the castle's exit. Passing the huge statue, Ashley turned to Zelda for a final question:

'' What about the howl?''

She didn't answer immediately, but when she did, it sounded more like a riddle:

'' I'll give a few questions to obtain the answer: Who do you think it belongs to, why does it howl and at whom?''

Ashley frowned. She thought deeply and replied.'' I think it's a wolf howl, and it sounds almost like a threat...but it's not for me,''

Zelda nodded.'' Would you trust it if you found the howl's source?''

'' Er...'' now the swashbuckler was lost a bit.'' I suppose?''

'' Good. Because he might be your new guide and helper of our world, since the connection with your previous one has been temporarily broken,''

The girl was confused, she partly understood the riddle's meaning. Is there gonna be someone like Fair in Hyrule? Zelda said ''he'', so perhaps it's a boy version of her Twin? She didn't know what to expect, but she regretted asking it. Now Ashley knew that something will happen when they reach Death Mountain. Her instincts say that this is only the beginning of her journey in Hyrule.


	5. Chapter 5 A race with lava

_**A.N.: Rushed rushed rushed...Man this is so rushed, but you people were asking for it!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_A race with lava_**

Link pulled up at Kakiriko village, which was placed right down the trail of Death Mountain. It looked like from a Western movie, almost like Cool Ranch: old buildings, contained farmers and smithies, there was a cemetery at the very end and the only water source was this little pond, fed by a mini waterfall. People dressed more in leather and Native American(-ish). The village was a pretty quiet getaway from the usual grass and chirping birds.

'' We'll have to climb up to the goron mines,'' Link explained, leaving Epona tied to a hitching post. He and Ashley walked up the trail, till they reached a straight canyon wall. It wasn't high, a few good jumps and grabs and they were at the top. As Ashley was waiting for Link, she felt a rumbling on the ground. It might've been the gorons up ahead, but the rumbling seemed too strong to relate to them. Link, at the very edge now, exchanged looks with the girl. If he thought it wasn't normal, then it definitely meant trouble.

The elf almost fell over the side as an earthquake went by. Ashley pulled him further away from the edge.

'' What the heck is that?'' Ashley wondered.

'' Well, this is a volcano. And I think it's waking up,'' Link muttered with concern. The girl's eyes widened. As far as she knew, lava was a minor problem to the creatures. But it still didn't look natural. Another quake burst out.

Ashley followed link to a dark tunnel. A bummer that they didn't have a light source, but it wasn't impossible to find their way around. Shrieking sounds sometimes emerged from the dark, similar to bat calls. We already know that some animals are totally different from the appearance that we are used to, and that can be confirmed by Ashley, as she spotted one of the ''bats''. Her eyes adjusted and annalysed the creature hanging above from some stalactites: Their yellow pupils poppet out of their head, which seemed to big for the small body and wide wings. Kinda like Bat Masterson from the Magnificent Seven, huh?

Link noticed where Ashley was looking and explained:

'' Those are keese,'' he whispered through the darkness.'' Pretty annoying, I should say, especially when they are alarmed and start shrieking uncontrollably,''

'' And they are able to spit rocks and lava and stuff?'' Ashley checked. Link sneered.

'' Depending on the breed, but yes,''

Close to the tunnel's end, the air got a bit more clear and soon the heroes saw some light further ahead. Their steps got faster, eyes wishing to see the sun again, but then that rumbling returned...or should I say, approached. For a few seconds, the light ahead was covered by something round. It took moments to realize it was rushing their way. Link's and Ashley's jaws dropped and they quickly planned their own way of dodging.

Link pressed against the wall, while Ashley ran up it and flipped over the rock...who's texture seemed oddly like a goron's. The girl landed back to the exit, watching as the guy disappeared into the deep. It sounded like it managed to wake up the keese back there.

'' Ashley, there's another one!'' Link pressed her to the wall. It wasn't another one, but three smaller gorons rolling by. One of them jumped up and a voice emerged.

'' Wait up,dad!'' When they were also gone, Ashley's mouth was still wide open.

'' Ok, _what _is happening?'' she muttered. Link ran towards the exit with the girl. She wasn't expecting a massive pit when she reached it, Ashley balanced over the edge, her hands waving like mad.

Ashley managed to fall back into the dust, gazing at the other side of the pit. It was formed out of different layers of earth (it was clearly seen how the lighter dirt turned blacker as in reached the end of the dig), connected by trails and bridges. The place was lit up by the crater opening above, where the sun rays shown. There were various entrances around the pit's surface, lined up just like the homes in Sidi driss. And right now, tons of gorons were getting in and out of them. It seemed like they were panicking...

'' Sooo I'm guessing the tremors _aren't _natural,''

'' Apparently,'' Link sighed.'' Come on, Darunia's this way,'' He led the shorter way and jumped down to one of the trails. They continued to do so until they reached the bottom, where the soil was black as coal. Link moved towards a single cave entrance, which probably was supposed to lead to the goron king. To be honest, it was surprising to see that even the guards have left their posts. The path way wasn't so dark this time, it was perfectly lit up by hanged torches. The heroes eventually reached the enormous red doors, decorated with gold ivy, behind them sat the tired guy (which is surprising because he usually had the energy to flip a mountain) - Darunia. His skin was yellow and he had huge muscles most men would only dream to have. Brown tattoos, probably representing the goron symbol, were etched on his arms. Darunia's head was halfway bald, but the remaining white, spiky hair connected with his (also spiky) beard. His body structure was surely uncommon...as I said, he had muscles, but also a hanging belly.

Ashley swore she only saw him being all happy-go-lucky-or-I'll-break-your-back in the games, but now he just looked down right miserable. His dark purple eyes raised once the door opened.

'' Link!'' he said in a slightly deep voice.'' To whom do I owe the pleasure? Cause the guy that let you through will probably get a knock-out outta me,''

'' I presume there are good reasons?'' Ashley tilted her hip and raised an eyebrow.

'' Didn't you feel the tremors?!'' Darunia looked at both of them.'' It isn't save here anymore, we survived lava leaks, but this...''

'' Darunia, what is exactly going on?'' Link asked.

'' The Underworld knows! Some power-hog barged in and took the last Wishing stone, he settled under the dungeons, threatening that if anyone who passes his force field, besides The Hero of Time and his companion, he'll send the whole mountain sky-high! Also if he wouldn't come in time...ironic, I should say,''

'' Holy...'' Ashley swallowed.'' Wait, how could he possibly know I was with you?''

Link shrugged.'' Who was this person? Ganon?''

'' Nooo, not even close. Although he might be his ally. He was simply covered by a red robe, with a red beam of light emerging from it,'' The Earth girl was blown away by this description. She had no record of what creature might match it, and that made her even more worried.

'' If there's a threat like this, why didn't you go searching for Link?''

'' Are you kidding?! We gorons have to protect our self-esteem!''

'' Please, tell me you're kidding,'' Ashley rubbed between her eyes.'' Dude, your whole race are rolling away from this place!''

'' They are _evacuating _to the smaller mountains till this all blows over,'' Darunia leaned down to the girl.

'' You forgot to add ''literally'' to the sentence,''

'' Who are you coming to my home and talking like this to the goron chief?!'' Link, who tried to shrink for the past few minutes, suddenly got between the two.

'' Alright, break it up! Listen, I admit we came here for the ''Triforce's cousin'' also, but in this situation we will be willing to help, of course,'' Darunia frowned at the boy. The heroes quickly explained their goal with getting Ashley back to her friends.

''Hmmmh,'' Darunia's fingers ran through his beard.'' It explains the girl's action towards me...fine, I didn't want you, Link, to go through all the trouble. But if you'll rid or that idiot and take back ''The Triforce's cousin'', you're more than welcome to use it,'' the last words were for Ashley, who has already forgiven the king for his arrogance. '' This way, I'll show you where the force field begins,''

Dungeon...ok, so it's a dungeon then! Ashley was trying to be optimistic. The deeper they went down, the higher the temperature rouse. She already imagined how much lava they'll have to endure. Darunia stopped next to that field he mentioned, which was letting out a golden glow. The heroes approached it slowly and stretched their hands towards it. Ashley felt a tingling sensation as the glow excepted her and let her and Link go through. The heat blew into her face, forcing her eyes to slightly water.

'' Good luck,'' Darunia wished them before walking away the path they came. Link and Ashley exchanged looks.

'' Right then...no pressure,'' she said a bit nervously. Link straightened.

'' There has to be a clue to who that thief is,''

'' I'm sure there is buuut...'' Ashley rubbed her neck.

'' What?''

'' You know those instincts I have? Well, they're telling me the most obvious clue is right in front of us, we're just missing it,''

'' Oh?'' Link rushed by the path, probably hoping to see Ashley's meaning. Finally, getting through an opening, a lake of burning lava swirled below them. They stood on a promontory with a wooden bridge to the other side. A _wooden _bridge.

'' Ooo boy,'' Ashley breathed when she saw it.'' That doesn't look secure,''

'' Afraid?'' Link grinned at her. The girl's eyes just narrowed.'' If you are, you may go on ahead, I'll be a few feet behind you,''

Ashley sighed, but took the offer. She grabbed the rope railing an walked over the planks, watching how the lava spits almost reached the bridge's level. Making to the other side, Link said:

'' That wasn't so bad, now was it,''

'' I just have a _thing _with lava under my feet, ok?'' before they could continue further, a huge wall of magma burst outta nowhere, swallowing their only way back.

'' Yep, I totally have a thing with lava!'' Ashley looked down at the liquid with wide eyes.'' Where did that thing even...!?''

'' I'm not sure, but I think we better move. Now!'' Link said. Apparently the lava was now quickly rising. In a matter of seconds it will reach the exits. Ashley was the first to hightail to the new path. She didn't even feel the ground as her legs just rushed, Link was keeping up from behind. The path got lit up shortly by the flowing magma. The teens ran fast as they could, turning left and right, till the environment suddenly changed: the rocky ground became plain stone, the walls evened up and were painted, but they didn't have time to stop and admire the art.

They passed a few doors, till Link stopped for some reason.

'' Ashley!'' the swashbuckler had to stop as she was halfway through the corridor till the nearest turn. The lava was about to overflow it all and she wanted to move, but she quickly joined her teammate, who was trying to raise and obsidian door. He was pulling onto grip, literally putting his back into it. Minecraft rules, the first thing came to Ashley's mind. She took by the other handle and used all her strength to help. They managed to get the door over their heads. Link whispered through his gritted teeth:

'' Go...'' The girl let go and rushed into safety, Link had to roll in before the door could shut on him, sealing them away from the magma. The heroes fell to the stone floor and panted. Few minutes into the ''dungeon'' and they were already almost fried. Managing to catch her breath, Ashley turned her head to Link.

'' You ok?'' she asked.

'' Yeah...where are we?'' he raised on his elbows and looked around.'' This is...much different from what we just saw,'' Ashley pushed herself up and whistled. The whole place wasn't like a cave, but like a palace in ruins. Course, there were still lava rivers, but luckily they weren't rising. They were separated by a chasm from a statue on the other side. If I'm correct, Ashley thought, those were the goddesses that are said to create the world she's in right now. The statue version of them were going in a circle around the Triforce's replica...which let out an oddly dark glow.

Oh yeah, apart from the lava rivers, there were also twisting balancing beams over the chasm. The lava trickled on some of them, making it difficult for the person who's planning on using them.

'' Looks easy enough,'' Ashley raised her eyebrow.'' I wonder if that statue triggers a way out,''

'' Might be possible,'' Link shrugged.'' Think you can do it?'' he added analyzing the tangled metal beams.

'' Ha!'' The swashbuckler cracked her knuckles.'' Watch me,'' she ran towards the obstacle, avoiding the lava of course. Her grip tightened around one of the beams, swinging her legs and gracefully straightening on it. Ashley then reached for another one over her head, pulling herself up. Then it got difficult. It wasn't the twists or leaking lava in the way...but the creatures.

As Link watched Ashley work her magic, he noticed something crawl in the hot rivers. His eyes narrowed, wanting to make out if what he saw was real. Link pulled out his sword and, just then, being a few feet away from the lava, a centipede, nearly the size of a normal teenager, with a burning shell and angry emerald eyes, shot out from it. It jumped at Link with a screeching cry. The Master Sword chopped it in half, but it's wielder saw that it wasn't over - the centipede's little friends wanted to avenge the fallen.

But they were going not only for the elf, they also crawled up the beams Ashley was on, hissing and clanging with their sharp feet. The girl speeded up, she lunged, grabbed and twirled, managing to kick off a few of the nasty creatures. Link below, was keeping them off the beams as much as he could. One of the centipedes lunged at his back and burst into flames, making the hero to gasp in pain. Link dropped it off, finishing it and a few others with a single blow.

'' Dude, there's a chest a the top!'' Ashley suddenly shouted from above.

'' Get...'' he was cut off when another of the creatures grabbed his arm. Slicing it, he finished.'' Get it! Perhaps there's something to defeat these monsters!''

Ashley nodded and leaped a few beams higher, kicking off another flaming centipede, till she finally reached the platform the chest was waiting on. It was sky-blue, embroidered with silver leaves. Opening the lid, inside were two clawshots, resting on a velvet pillow. Frowning, Ashley took both of them - one in each hand. She looked back down at Link, who was still struggling with the monsters. Ashley began looking around where she might use her new equipment and the first thing her eyes caught on was the Triforce's replica. Although her body protested to do so for some unexplained reason, she aimed for it and released the chained claw. It placed right into the empty spot, the chain tugged it's user towards the Triforce. Ending up on one of the statue's legs, Ashley was facing the dark glow in the middle, where an upside-down triangle was carved out. She heard Link's call from behind, but, out of instinct, her left hand clutched the glow. Immediately a massive breeze rushed through her hair, covering the room. Ashley was thrown aback because of the increasing force.

The girl groaned. She couldn't hear anything, only something mumbling over her. The clouded vision slightly sharpened, revealing Link leaning over her. He looked...scared.

'' What?...What did I just do?'' Ashley muttered. And then she felt her hand touching something cold. Her eyes widened. It was ice. Looking back at the beams and monsters, she saw them all frozen solid. The walls were covered in frost, forming vicious claws and even the lava rivers were covered by the thick ice. '' Wow...''

'' Ashley,'' Link said helping her up.'' What was that? The thing you did?''

'' I don't know! I just...reached for that glow in the Triforce's middle and...'' she was pointing at the statue, only to see that the empty Triforce's spot was now covered up. Ashley frowned, her hand slowly lowered.

'' Now that - is weird,'' There was complete silence, not a wind, not a hiss. Everything in this room just went quiet as the heroes stared at the statue curiously. Ice, why ice? And what is the purpose of the goddesses' statue? Was it really just a memorial for Farore, Nayru and Din?

'' Have you ever been the magical sort?'' Link suddenly asked.

'' Not really,'' Ashley shook her head.'' I usually try to avoid it. Why?'' the elf shrugged. He climbed up to the Triforce and looked at it's center. It was plain, not a sign of change.

'' Hey, I think I can move it!'' Link pushed on the stone and rotated it. But then it started spinning on it's own uncontrollably. The wall in front of them cracked, along with the statue. Link had to jump off before one of the statue's arms could hit him. The room rubbled as the crack got wider and wider, until the statue of the three goddesses fell apart. The heroes walked towards their new path, deeper into the unknown. Shamefully that none of them saw one single thing that changed on Ashley...an upside-down triangle hovered over her left gloved hand for a few seconds, then faded, awaiting it's time when it could shine on the surface once more...


End file.
